The Dancing Dragon
by SkyDrake
Summary: A Naruto is Madara's grandson story with a twist. Naruto's father Minato is Madara's son. Naruto is raised by his Uncle on his father's side. This mostly centers around Naruto and his Uncle, my oc Ryū. I'm not good with summary's so I'll leave it that. You'll just have to read it. Hope you like the story.
1. The Valley Of The End

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so please be patient if the chapters are short. I'll try to increase the chapter sizes as I get better and develop this story more. **

**Disclaimer: I never see the point of these. If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be sitting here writing a story. Anyways, I don't own Naruto. **

**The Valley of the end.**

This is the place where two shinobi powerhouses fought for the survival of their ideas. Both of these Shinobi were considered to be gods among the shinobi. This valley was a reminder of their legacies and a reminder of their utter power. This ancient battle scarred piece of land was where Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara clashed. It was also where one of the two shinobi supposedly died.

Madara was thought to have perished in the battle from a sword through the chest because even being as powerful as he was nobody could survive a wound like that. Madara had not been killed as everyone thought. At the last moment he used an almost permanent substitution jutsu and he disappeared. His clone got the sword to the chest and it lasted just long enough for everyone to avert their eyes and leave the battle site. Later when the body was not found most would say that it had probably been buried already. Nobody ever questioned the disappearance.

Madara wandered for days, avoiding the villages where he would be recognized. He was, for once, unsure of what to do now. He had lost the battle and he lost everything he could have ever had. The position of the first hokage, the respect of the village, and a good life for once and he had lost it all. Now he couldn't even show his face anywhere thanks to his supposed death.

He would need to settle down for a while and wait until most of the uproar about his death was calmed down a bit. Only then could he come out of hiding a bit. So Madara found a small cave and found a large boulder to roll over the entrance. He would stay here and wait out the storm and the calming after the storm that was sure to be had now that he was dead to all human knowledge. Madara sat upon a rock and settled into a meditating pose and he waited and he never let go of the fact that in a way he was now free to start his life over.

A while after the battle the boulder moved. Madara stepped out of the cave and sighed at the feeling of sun on his pale form. "_Well that's a little weird." _A voice said and he turned and stared at the figure the voice came from. A woman with pale yellow blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a flattering kimono-like outfit. "_It's not every day you see a guy emerge from a cave looking as pale as you."_ She said and smiled a large bright smile. Madara scowled at her.

This woman was Aiku Senju. She was a woman who was cast out of Konoha for being too odd and far too unreliable. She would become Madara's only confidante and later his wife. She would give him two sons who were like night and day. One had bright yellow hair and blue eyes. The other was far more like Madara himself. He sported black hair and onyx black eyes that Madara could tell would one day carry the same burden as he. He would one day sport the Sharingan, the copy wheel eye, the bane and hero of an Uchiha's identity.

The two boys were named Minato Senju and Ryu Uchiha. Minato became a mother's boy and Ryu gravitated to his father. Their father trained them and shaped them into two child shinobi prodigies. Their mother was killed by a group of Suna shinobi when she took her two energetic sons to their favorite relaxation spot near a lake close to their home. Ryu and Minato were terrified when they saw their mother killed in front of their very eyes.

Minato took Ryu's hand and they fled into the forest. They ran far away from their home and the sight of their mother's body with a kunai through her throat and a sword protruding from her ribcage. Minato and Ryu did not pause until they saw the hints of Konoha on the horizon. Minato being the more energetic and happy one was affected least of the two. He loved his mother most but he could always heal from her loss. Ryu was not as fortunate. Being darker, younger, and more prone to traumatic experiences he withdrew into his mind and only partially kept control of his body.

Madara became worried when his wife and sons did not return by their usual time. He went out to search for them. When he came upon his wife's form and the signs of a struggle he dropped to knees and cursed whoever was the higher power in this world. Everything in his life had been taken from him. His brother was first to go and then his possible position as a respected hokage, and now his wife, and his two sons. Why the world hated him so much he often wondered. He gathered the form of his wife and mourned her lose and the loss of his perfect little boys, his sons.

A Konoha shinobi would later wander into the forest thanks to the villagers descriptions of two young boys who would often sit at the edge of the forest and disappear as soon as someone tried to approach them. The shinobi, quite by accident, stumbled into a trap Minato had set to catch some rabbits. Minato found him and rushed to let him down apologizing the whole time. The shinobi calmed his nerves and taking one look at Minato and Ryu who stood behind him offered them a place in Konoha.

Minato hesitatingly agreed and then explained why they were in the forest and why his brother was so unresponsive to everything. The shinobi picked Ryu up and carried him into Konoha with a worried Minato close behind. The Konoha healers were able to help Ryu with the trauma but he would never be the same again and he would only become more and more immersed in the darkness of Konoha and trapped in his brother's bigger shadow. Minato flourished under the care of Konoha. He eventually was adopted into a family of two wealthy members of a Konoha clan. Ryu stayed in the shadows and never let anyone close to him. He had lost his mother and most likely would never see his father again. He saw the darkness and evil in Konoha and he hated it. He vowed that when the time came when he done with academy he would ask for a mission that would allow him disappear to another village for a few years.

He would get that chance in the form of a mission to help out Suna. He did not like Suna but anywhere was better than Konoha in his eyes. He left to go to Suna at the age of fifteen. When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha three years after he left Minato perished while sealing the Kyuubi into his son Naruto. His wife Kushina died while taking a blow meant for Naruto by the nine tails. Naruto was left orphaned by the Kyuubi's attack and he was left to suffer the fate of a Jinchuriki.


	2. Uncle?

**Author's note: Two chapters in one day. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**Let us begin the story.**

Naruto Uzumaki.

A brash, loud mouthed, knucklehead of a boy. He was energetic and always wanted to prove himself to the village of Konoha. His dream was to become the Hokage when he was older. However, this boy harbored a dark secret within his body. The Kyubi No Yoko was the most powerful of the tailed beast. The nine-tailed fox was sealed away inside Naruto.

The villagers hated the fox for what it had done. When they saw Naruto and finally learned he was their Jinchuriki they openly showed their hatred for the boy. Parents told their children to stay away from him and their children learned to hate the fox as well. They constantly teased him and would often throw things at him. He, to them, was the fox itself.

"Hey, isn't that the fox boy?"

"Yeah it is. You'll want to stay as far away as possible. I heard my parents saying he was unpredictable and he would attack at any moment if you get too close."

"My parents say he should just be cast out of the village. It would be a good riddance is what they say."

Naruto ignored the many whispers sounding around him. They were common and he had just sort of learned to tune them out after a while of hearing them. They hurt to hear so he built a wall able to hold them back. The person he showed to the world was just another mask to keep others from hurting him. He was actually quite smart, calm, and respectful… most of the time.

He was on his way back to his apartment from Ichiraku's Ramen. He was content now that he had eaten and he wanted to get back so he could sit down and rest for a bit. A sound behind him made him warily hesitate. He jumped to the side just in time to avoid the stroke of a kunai aimed at him. He looked behind him in disbelief at the group of villagers standing there with murder in their eyes.

"I told you the beast would sense it was being attacked."

Naruto took a step back and raced down the street. The villagers, still arguing between themselves, did not notice right away. Naruto used the time to get as far away as possible. He was confused as to why the villagers were attacking him like this. They may have teased him and avoided him like the plague. But they had never physically tried to attack or kill him before like that. It seemed that the Villagers had finally cracked and decided to rid Konoha of the 'beast'.

"Hey! The demon brat is getting away!"

A villager behind him yelled out to the rest of the group just as Naruto was rounding the corner of a building. Naruto cursed his bad luck. The villagers ran after him and he pumped his legs as fast he could through the village he knew by heart. He never did know why he deserved this or why the Villagers of Konoha hated him so much. He had heard of the Kyubi's attack and it didn't take long to figure out he was its Jinchuriki, The seal on his stomach was quite obvious, but he didn't quite get why the Villagers had to be so open about their hate of the Fox inside of him.

Naruto rounded another corner and came to a halt. He looked up at the towering wall ahead of him and once again fought not to curse his luck. The wall was far too large to scale and he didn't have anything to help camouflage him against the wall. It was a dead end. A dead end he didn't have time to deal with. Naruto knew he was doomed.

"There he is! There's the demon!"

Feet pounded on the ground as the group rounded the corner and stopped in front of him. He was trapped. Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat. He did not like being trapped in between the Villagers and a wall. He was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Naruto took a calming breath, straightened his spine, put on a resigned face, and waited for his likely death.

"Hah. The beast knows to just give…Ack!"

Naruto flickered his eyes open. Now that was certainly not a normal sound to utter when giving a speech over how you were going to kill the Kyubi's Jinchuriki. His eyes widened a bit at the sight before his eyes. The villager that had spoken had a hand to his bleeding throat. A small very sharp looking Kunai was lodged in his throat right between his fingers.

The villager dropped to the ground and the others stared in fear at the kunai. One by one they began to look around for the one who had thrown the kunai. A dark chuckled sounded and a few of the villagers weakly whimpered. A few ran as fast as they could towards the mouth of the dead end alley. A figure stepped away from the wall and they halted. One villager brandished a sword and pointed it shakily towards the figure.

The man simply hummed in annoyance and pulled a sword from the sheath strapped to his back. The sword had a sharp black blade with strange red runes carved on the center of the blade. Its hilt was dark red and bore the symbols of the Senju and Uchiha clans on different sides of the hilt. A small chain dangled from the end of the hilt. Attached to the end of the small silver chain was a pendent of a black dragon with red eyes.

The man himself was a rather unique sight for a Konoha Villager. He was very tall for a Ninja as he stood at around six feet two inches in height. Red three tomoed Sharingan eyes stared at the Villagers from a slightly pale face. The white of his eyes were actually black and it was quite unnerving to look at them. His hair was just even with the bottoms of his shoulder blades and he had a strand of it lying in his face.

His hair was actually two colors. It was black but it was a shade of crimson red in the front and on the lower portion of his hair. There was an odd tattoo on both sides of his face that was black in color with red outlines that seemed almost as if glowing. A scar marred the right side of his lips. He wore black pants with three pockets that were zipped closed on the front. His shoes were black as well.

His cloak was the most interesting thing of his attire. It too was black but it had red and white on it as well. It had a high collar that had three horizontal stripes in a white red white pattern. The right sleeve was the same and hung down a bit in the back. The ends of the cloak were just like the collar of the cloak.

A red shoulder guard lay on each shoulder. The shirt underneath the cloak had white trimming on the bottom and revealed that what seemed to be the left sleeve of the cloak was actually the left sleeve of the shirt. The shirt sleeve was rolled up over his wrist and had two white stripes on the inside. The left side of the cloak was connect to the right by three reds straps that were connected under his right arm by a pin of a rearing golden dragon. The top strap was above his arm and lay almost on his neck and it connected the left side of the collar to the right while the second strap was just under his left arm and the third strap was just above his waist.

A set of fingerless black gloves completed his obviously tailored to him outfit. Naruto's first thought of him was that he was obviously rich if he could afford to get such a complex outfit made just for him. His second thought was that he was saved. Though the man's Sharingan eyes set him on edge. The Uchiha clan was said to be practically extinct thanks to the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The man must be an Uchiha though if he had those eyes.

His cloak drifted just above the ground and cast a large shadow in the mouth of the Alley's entrance. His eyes seemed to glow in the darker light of this alley and Naruto could tell it unnerved the Villagers that had been cut off by the man. The villagers were sweating a bit at the sight of this stranger. The Villager who had pointed the sword at the stranger gave a scared cry and ran at the stranger. The man did not move however.

The villager who carried the sword narrowed his eyes at the lack of movement from the stranger in front of him. He then realized the most important thing. He had rushed forward and had not even thought about the stranger's sword. He looked down at the stranger's left hand where the sword was held. The sword suddenly came up and the stranger moved to the side swiftly as soon as the Villager was in ranger of his sword. The sword cut into his arm and he cried out in pain.

The villager turned and was greeted by the cold sting of a sword through his heart. The last he saw was the stranger's face staring impassively down at him. Those cold and quite emotionless eyes showed no regret over his death. Nor did they show any pity for him. This man was an angel of darkness and a bringer of death in the Villagers eyes. He died not seconds after these thoughts passed through his mind.

The man suddenly moved and Naruto felt his eyes widen when all he could see was a mostly black blur. He was faster than most of the Konoha shinobi Naruto sometimes saw around the village. In only a few seconds the man stopped and stood still. The villagers dropped like rocks. Multiple wounds were scattered across most of them but a few had only one or two serious wounds. All of them were dead before they hit the ground due to the severity of the wounds.

Naruto saw him take a deep breath and sigh. The man sheathed his sword and looked to Naruto. Naruto of course blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He automatically regretted saying anything at all. He did not know this man and he did not want to anger him after seeing what this guy just did to those villagers.

"**Who are you?"**

The man tilted his head and stared at Naruto with those unnatural eyes of his. Naruto fidgeted under the intense stare and then tensed up a bit when the man walked forward to stand in front of him. Being as short as he was Naruto had to look up a bit to see the man's face. There weren't many shinobi in Konohagakure that were this tall. The guy crouched down to Naruto's level and gave a low chuckle.

"**You look so much like him. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."**

The man spoke suddenly and Naruto was startled at how soft his voice was. It was soft yes but it was slightly low and had a dark undertone that seemed to hint that this man was far more dangerous than his actions had shown. Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion at the words he spoke. What man was he talking about? Who was it he looked like?

A shinobi that had slightly disguised himself as a villager managed to receive less serious wounds and he staggered to his feet and glared at Naruto and the stranger. Naruto saw him stagger forwards with a kunai in hand and he opened his mouth to alert the man in front of him. The man however seemed to have sensed the shinobi and he turned quickly. His sword was back in his hands in no time. The stranger gave a feral grin.

"**There always has to be that one person who's to stubborn to just die doesn't there?"**

The man spoke again and blurred again as he ran forward. The shinobi raised the large kunai just in time to block the sword but his arms went numb at the force of the impact. The stranger saw the shinobi wince slightly and he could tell that the impact had done something to the shinobi's arm. He moved forward and brought his sword down again. The shinobi jumped back and thus began a deadly dance.

A deadly dance it was. The shinobi fighting the stranger wasn't as lithe as the stranger was and his movements were slower and tenser. The stranger however flowed like water and created a rhythmic pattern in the fight. Naruto finally noticed it and stared at the strangers movements. The stranger was fighting but it was more like he was dancing than fighting.

The stranger suddenly darted to the side and ended the fight in the stroke of his sword. The shinobi smirked and fell to his knees with a large wound from his neck to the small of his back. The torn fabric revealed the wound and Naruto blanched. Just who was this guy? And why had he helped Naruto in the first place?

The man stood beside the slain shinobi with sword tip on the ground. He was facing away from Naruto and he looked relaxed. Naruto knew he would have never been so relaxed after killing someone like that. The man gave a low split second chuckle and turned around to face Naruto. He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms over his chest.

"**I am Uchiha Ryū."**

"**And I am your Uncle."**


End file.
